St Charm's
by Pricat
Summary: Felicia is sent to a boarding school where Charming is the head and the Head girl Alva is nasty. Will she survive or end up getting angry as an evil foe reaers her head and wants to destroy the school?
1. Sent to Boarding School

St Charms 

Felicia was feeling angry as she packed her suitcase. Her parents were sending her to a boarding school. She'd been more rebellious lately than before and both Shrek and Fiona had it up to here with her behaviour.

Kicking a boy's butt because he made fun of her because she was an ogre had gotten her kicked her out of school because of her attitude. She was sixteen, had long auburn hair, blue eyes and was slender bodied. She was going to a boarding school called St Charms. "_I can't believe they're sending me away to some loser boarding school. I'm going to try to get kicked out of there." _She thought as she dressed in the uniform. It was a black skirt with a white shirt along with black and white striped sleeves. She hated it.

Fiona was worried about this. She didn't want to send her daughter to a boarding school but if it was the only way it would quell her behaviour, then she'd do it. Shrek saw Felicia come into the kitchen for dinner. She wasn't happy. "I look like a freak!" she yelled as she sat down at the table. Her thirteen year old brothers Meatballs and Spam smiled secretly at their sister's anger. "Guys be nice to your sister. It's our last night together as a family!" Shrek told them.

"Okay Dad." Spam replied. Later that night they got into the onion carriage and set off for Far, Far Away. The two boys were listening to their I-Pods as they slept. Fiona knew Felicia was mad and in no mood to talk to her or Shrek so she would wait until they got there. St Charm's was a boarding school for girls run by Charming. He'd realised his path in life was to be a head mistress so he'd opened up the school. He knew that Fiona's daughter would be starting at the school in the morning and smiled. He'd read her transcripts and was impressed.

"Maybe she'll fit in at St Charm's." he thought as he looked at Felicia's photo. She looked like a teen version of Fiona. The next morning the onion carriage pulled up at St Charm's. Felicia scowled as she and her family got out. It was all girls. Meatballs and Spam were getting excited at that. "This place looks lame." Felicia said. "I think it's awesome!" Meatballs said excitedly, his hormones running wild. "You only think that because you two are guys. If you were girls, you'd hate it too." she answered as Shrek carried her suit case.

Fiona went with Felicia to the office while Shrek stayed with the boys. He knew that if he left them alone in a place like this, something bad would happen. Fiona was shocked to find that Charming was the head and wearing lip stick. "Wow so I'm at a school run by an insane person." Felicia commented surly. Charming held the need to retort in. "Don't worry. When we're through with her, she'll be more... behaved." he told her sweetly. Fiona cringed looking at Charming. He was wearing a red leotard and make up. "You're seriously leaving me at a wacko school here the girls are all freaks and the head acts like a girl himself?" Felicia whispered to her Mom. "I know it's a little weird but give it a chance, okay honey? 'm only sending you because I love you." Fiona replied. Felicia didn't respond as her Mom left. Charming just looked at her.

"I know how you feel. My own mother threw me in a place like this herself. I know you'll like it in time. Alva!" he yelled. An older looking girl with black and purple hair came in wearing the school uniform. She was the head girl. "This is our newest student Felicia. Show her to her dorm room." Charming told her. "Sure thing." Alva said. But outside the office she pulled the ogre teen's ear. "What was that for?" Felicia asked angrily. "Duh! I'm the head girl, you're the new meat. Do the math. You're probably stupid considering you're an ogre." she said as she pushed her to the ground and ran off laughing...


	2. Running Away

St Charm's 

Ch 2

Felicia then saw a girl help her up. She was a Goth but seemed friendly. "Hi I'm Maxi. I take it you're new here." She told her. "Yeah what's it to you freak?" Felicia retorted.

Maxi just laughed at that. "_I feel funny like I love you but you're not in the mood so I'll keep it to myself." _Maxi thought as she helped Felicia find her dorm room. Maxi had dark green hair, white foundation over her face with purple lipstick, slender bodied but soft hearted. She'd been alone since she was the new kid at St Charm's.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I was rough on you, okay? It's just Alva! She picked on me earlier after leaving Principal Charming's office." Felicia told her. "It's okay. She does it to anyone here who isn't like her and her motley crew. I'm Maxi." She explained to the ogre teen. "If you hate it here, why don't you just leave or beg your parents to pull you out of here?" Felicia asked the girl. "If I did, I have nowhere else to go. I'm an orphan so this is my only home. Understand?" Maxi replied sadly.

Felicia saw that look in Maxi's eyes, the look of Love but Felicia didn't love her that way, just as a friend. Alva cackled as she saw the way Maxi was looking at Felicia. "So the little Goth is in love with an ogre freak. It figures. She was never popular." she thought as she and her friends saw Maxi leave. Alva cornered Maxi in the corridor. "So I know your little secret." Alva told her smiling. "W-What're you talking about?" Maxi asked her nervously. "About how much you love the new girl. Come on Maxi admit it." she replied smiling.

Maxi was like a plump chicken for Alva and her wolf like crew to pounce on. "Okay I admit it! I love Felicia!" Maxi yelled. Other students laughed out loud at that as Felicia entered the canteen for dinner. "What're you talking about? I don't love her, okay? I hate this school and everybody in it especially Maxi!" she yelled angrily. Maxi felt tears well in her eyes at that and ran out of the canteen. Alva laughed as she high fived her friends.

Later that night Felicia put most of her stuff into her back pack. She then snuck out of the school. She knew that she might get into trouble for running away from school but it was worth it. No way was she staying there for three years and be humilated by some love crazed Goth. She then entered the streets of Far, Far Away. She'd heard stories of what had happened from her friends at night. But that stuff wasn't happening right now but then some biker ogres surrounded her. "Wow. What's an ogre kid like you doing out here at this time of night? Doesn't matter, you're on our turf." they told her but she used the karate Fiona had taught her and the biker ogres ran off screaming like babies. "Cool!" she heard somebody say. It was a human teenager with brown chestnut hair. He was Artie's teenage son Sai. "You're not afraid of me?" she asked him surprised. "No. My Dad and your parents know each other. I'm Sai. My father's King Artie." he told her. Felicia then realised who he was.

"I do know you! My brothers and I were at your birth. Where were you all this time?" she said. "I was at Worchester like my Dad because he's too busy but I hated it so I snuck out. What about you?" he told her. "I'm Felicia. I was made to go to St Charm's but I snuck out too because I hated it and because a Goth girl was trying to make a move on me." she explained to him smiling. "Don't worry. I know somewhere we cab go." Sai said as she followed him to a house on a mountain outside of the kingdom.

It was Japanese. "What is this place? It... looks cool!" Felicia asked him. "It's my apartment. The reason for the Japanese vibe is because I'm training to become a samurai. I have lessons every day with my tutor. I have my training katana." he told her. "Cool. You're so much cooler than your Dad! Does he know about this ninja stuff?" she asked. "No he wants me to be a King like him but I don't wanna. I wanna be the kingdom's first samurai, protecting it from harm. That's what I've sworn to as part of my samurai oath. My Dad wouldn't understand this. Just like your parents won't understand that you wanna be a rock goddess." he replied.

Felicia was shocked. "I didn't tell you that! How did you know?" she said surprised. "I have mind powers so I read your mind." Sai told her. She smiled at him. Now he was a guy she wanted to crush on... But Shrek had heard that Felicia was missing from St Charm's and sighed. He'd have to go find her and talk to her... He was dreading it.


End file.
